


Another Time

by Cakesniffers



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesniffers/pseuds/Cakesniffers
Summary: Saw the photos of Bhav & Faye at Friendsfest. Got inspired.Disclaimer - I haven't watched Coronation Street since Rana died so I may accidentally reference characters that are no longer around/ storylines that no longer, or did never exist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is the Kana fandom even a thing anymore?

'Yes, Dad! For the millionth time, I have everything'

'Plane tickets?' Johnny called from the bottom of the stairs

'Check.' Kate shouted from upstairs

'Passport? Money? Toothbrush?'

'Yep, yep, and yep, ' Replied Kate with a grin as she bounded down the stairs, massive travel bag bouncing behind her.

Johnny followed his daughter into the kitchen. 'I'm so proud of you y'know.'

'Dad' snorted Kate, rolling her eyes. 'I'm just going away for a couple of months. Reliving my gap year life ag-'

'I'm serious Kate.' Johnny interrupted 'You've been through so much in your life already. Too much. Losing your Mum so young, and then our Aiden, and then..' Johnny's voice faulted

'My Rana' Kate whispered softly. Her hand automatically reached for the locket hanging around her neck. Grasping it tightly she took deep, slow breathes as she ran her thumb repetitively over the 'K' engraved onto it.

'Oh darling' Johnny rushed over, wrapping an arm around his daughter. Moments ago she had been laughing, joking, excited for the weeks ahead. Now, she may as well have been that little five-year-old girl again, scared to walk into a new school, the only one without a mothers hand to hold onto.

Kate rubbed her eyes, squeezing them shut. 'I'm okay' she sniffed, forcing a smile onto her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. 'Wow, I thought I'd stopped having breakdowns every time her name's mentioned but evidently not' Kate said blandly.

'Darling, it's only been 8 months, these things take time - years and years, and even then you still won't feel entirely like yourself. You'll feel like a part of you is missing'

Kate nodded, hand once again gripped around her locket.

'But she'll always be with you love' Johnny continued. 'The two of you had a bond that very few others get to experience'

'Have' Kate corrected him 'We have a bond. Nothing will ever break that.' and she nodded to herself in determination.

Jenny bustled through the door carrying a large pile of fresh laundry. 'Now Kate I've got some more socks for you and some more pajamas. Johnny the interior designer will be here on Wednesday to look at the kitchen.'

'But love I don't see why we need to hire an expensive bloody interior designer' started Johnny

'Because Johnny!' began the redhead as she moved through the kitchen, 'Because, I want a full kitchen revamp, including an island and those dead fancy spotlights but, I do not trust that lot down the builders' yard to be let loose without proper blueprints!'

Johnny gave a noncommittal grunt, resulting in a hard-stare from Jenny. He cleared his throat 'Ehem... yes dear of course' Jenny grinned and flounced out of the room, seemingly satisfied. Kate chuckled, 'Honestly dad, by the time I return she'll have turned this entire place into... well goodness knows what.'

'Yep' agreed Jonny, 'And in another 6 months she'll want to change it again.'

Jenny's head swung back around the door 'Kate darling Imogen's here!'

'Thank's Jenny. Tell her I'll be out in ten.'

Kate got to her feet, stuffed the clean laundry into her already full bag, and hoiked it over her shoulder. 'Right plane tickets - check' she spoke to herself 'Passport - shit! Dad where's my passport? I thought I'd put it in this side pocket but it's not here!'

'Kate darling calm down and think. If it's not in your bag it'll be in your room somewhere. Where do you usually keep it?'

'Got it!' Kate snapped her fingers and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She knelt down and pulled a delicate wooden box out from under her bed. She'd had the box since she was small. It was her 'important stuff and memories' box. Opening it, she grabbed the passport from the top. To the right of where it had lain was a locket, identical to the one around her own neck. She cupped it gently in her hands, turning it over she softly stroked the letter 'R' engraved into it. It was meant to have been a post-wedding present, matching lockets, but she'd never had a chance to give Rana hers. Blinking back tears, Kate undid her own necklace, slid Rana's locket onto the chain to join her own, and reclasped. Pocketing her passport she turned and walked back out of the room.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not written for months and I'm struggling to find the characters' voices. I'm hoping once Rana is back in the story it will come a bit more naturally. Until then, whilst I find my feet again, I'm afraid you're stuck with a pretty lackluster filler chapter so I apologise.

Kate walked through the house and into the Rovers, dropping her large travel bag behind the bar as she did so. Imogen and Daniel were stood at the bar, glasses full. Ryan was also there, propped up against the bar already looking a little worse for wear.

'Here she is!' cheered Daniel, 'Queen of travel. Queen of managing to go on a gap year even though she's now in her 30's'

'Oi cheeky! I'm only just 30 and it's only 3 months, not a year'

'And you deserve it darling' said Jenny, leaning across the bar and handing Kate a full wine glass.

Kate smiled, 'Thank's Jenny'. She looked around at her friends 'Thanks for being here guys, It means a lot to have a little send-off.'

'Yeah yeah, well we're adorable aren't we' said Imoen drily 'Just make sure you bring us back lots of presents and we'll call it even.'

'Of course, there's a lovely fridge magnet with your name on it just waiting for me' Kate winked.

'So cuz' started Ryan, slurring slightly 'I can give you a list of absolutely top bars and strip clubs for all of the party islands.'

'Errrm thanks but I'll pass. I plan on doing something a little more cultured whilst I explore.'

'And what isn't cultured about a foreign strip club?' demanded Ryan, the alcohol in his system making him louder than necessary. 'C'mon cuz, you need to live a little, it's not like you're married.'

Silence settled over the pub.

'Yes, I am.' Kate said steadily.

'Oh shit no.. Kate, I didn't... Oh fuck I-' started Ryan

'Go home Ryan' said Johnny cooley 'You've had enough to drink.'

Michelle, who had been sat over in a booth with Carla, walked over to Ryan, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. 'You idiot' she muttered whacking Ryan lightly on the back of his head. Looking at Kate, she reached for her hand 'Kate sweetheart, I apologise for my idiot of a son. Have a brilliant time on your travels'

'Thanks Chelle.' Kate smiled softly as Michelle led her still mumbling, apologising son out of the pub.  
'ANYWAY' said Imogen 'Let's go! Taxi is outside'  
Kate mentally shook herself and plastered a grin onto her face. 'Right, I'm ready.'

Johnny ran around the bar, arms outstretched. 'Give your old Dad a hug before you go'

Kate hugged her Dad, squeezing tightly.

'Have a brilliant time sweetheart! Send lots of photos and phone as often as you can!'

'Oh honestly Johnny let her go' Jenny tittered, rolling her eyes as she hauled Kate's travel bag over to her. 'Here you are darling.'

Kate pulled away from her Dad and accepted the bag from Jenny. 'Thanks Jenny' she smiled. 'Dad, I promise I'll send you lots of photos and I'll phone you all the time!'

Hooking her bag over her shoulder she nodded to Imogen. 'Let's go.' The two girls walked out of the pub to the taxi.

***************************************************************************

Two taxi rides, a plane journey, and a questionable bus ride later Kate and Imogen arrived at their hotel. Kate was feeling irritable and had a headache, not helped by Imogen's incessant need to constantly talk, she was finding it extremely difficult to not tell her to shut up.

Smiling politely, Kate handed her passport to the hotel receptionist. After a few moments of tapping at her computer, the receptionist handed the passport back to Kate along with her room key and a leaflet about the different excursions available to book.

'Let's see what we can do tomorrow then!' said Imogen, grabbing the leaflet from the top of the pile.

'Oh no Imogen, I've got such a headache, all I want to do tomorrow is relax' said Kate, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

'I hope you're joking Connor!' exclaimed Imogen, 'I've come on holiday to have a good time, not to mope around.'

'Tactful as ever' muttered Kate, as they walked towards their hotel rooms.

'Sorry... Sorry' said Imogen 'Look Kate, I don't expect you to be all sunshine and rainbows. You've had a really shit time over the last few months, but I don't think Rana would want you to spend the rest of your time moping around, letting life pass you by.'

Kate bit back her retort. She wanted to scream at Imogen. Scream that she had no idea what Rana would've wanted. That she didn't care if life was passing her by because if she couldn't share it with Rana why should she even bother. Swallowing as she controlled her temper, Kate forced a pained smile onto her face. 'I know you're right. It's not fair for me to make you miss out on an awesome holiday just because I can't stop being a miserable bugger.'

'Kate, I..'

'It's fine Imogen honestly. Pick something for us to do tomorrow, Just nothing too wild or that involves us getting up early aye?'

'Will do Connor! You'll be having the time of your life by tomorrow evening, trust me'

Kate forced out a dry chuckle 'Alright alright, I'll see you in the morning. Night!' and with that, she opened her hotel room door and walked in.

***************************************************************************

An hour later Kate was feeling a lot better. After a long bubble bath, she was lying on her bed, wrapped in the hotels complimentary toweling robe, enjoying the peace and quiet. She had gotten into the habit of talking out loud to Rana when alone, gripping her locket as she did so.

'-And then, you won't believe it! Imogen decided to spend the entire flight flirting with the air hostess, and of course, I was in the middle seat and she was in the window seat so I spent the entire 5 hours with her leaning over me trying her best to flirt her way into the Mile High club'

Kate smiled to herself, imagining how Rana would've reacted if she had been sat in that middle seat. Rana had never been very good at masking her feelings.

Oh I wish this was our adventure' said Kate softly, bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs. 'One day we'll be together again, and when we are I'm never letting you go.'

She rolled onto her side, extending her legs out, eyes suddenly heavy with tired. Her phone beeped, a message from Imogen - ** Get your leather jacket out Connor! We're going on a motorbike tour around the sites tomorrow morning! Night xx' **

Kate groaned. She was uncoordinated at the best of times and didn't think riding a motorbike was going to be her forte. Closing her eyes, she whispered her goodnights to Rana and snuggled down into the duvet.


End file.
